User blog:Jaxswim/only relevant for lana
3: The Weeknd - Starboy Release Date: November 25 Peak Position (US Albums): #1 ' ' General Review In 2014, The Weeknd rose to mainstream relevance with Ariana Grande duet Love Me Harder. In 2015, he proved his ability to stand on his own with breakout smash Can't Feel My Face and its parent album Beauty Behind The Madness. 2016's Starboy is the next step up, and it is wonderful. The Weeknd is very consistent thematically and lyrically, so his albums tend to tell the same story. The true distinction comes in evolution of sound, with melody and production changes. Starboy is far more 80s than The Weeknd has presented before, channeling Michael Jackson in some moments on the album. Overall, the sound is less dark and more warm and inviting. Not to say dark moments are lost, but the focus seems to be on a more retro, happy sound. In addition to all of this, the imagery surrounding the era is amazing - I mean, just look at that album cover. The whole package, all together, is a great experience. Track-By-Track * Starboy - The title track, lead single, and collaboration with Daft Punk is a doozy. It actually is one of the songs that talks about something new, as it deals with fame which is relatively new for The Weeknd. With its futuristic stylings and sort of off-beat chorus, it makes for a very interesting song that's still one of my favorites. * Party Monster - Everyone knows I'm a sucker for Lana Del Rey, right? This song is co-written with Lana, so... need I say more? It's got a hook that gets better every time I listen to it ("Got up, thank the Lord for the day/Woke up by a girl, I don't even know her name") and an amazing vibe. Lana actually makes a surprise cameo during the bridge, which is appreciated. This is easily one of the best tracks on the album. * False Alarm - This song is kind of a mess of sound, especially during the chorus, but... it kind of works? I think False Alarm has a fantastic beat and melody. The chorus is just shout-y, which it's intended to be, but it's very needlessly loud. That being said, I have no problem with needlessly loud songs. I like it a lot. * Reminder - The fourth track is the first callback to The Weeknd's old R&B style, which to me is more forgettable and boring than his newer ventures. That being said, this one has an enjoyable chorus. The song is overall kind of... chill and nothing more. * Rockin' - The first Max Martin-produced track on this album presents itself with Rockin'. This song is a banger. It's drawn comparisons with Ariana Grande's Into You structurally and stylistically and I think that's an astute comparison. This is definitely a big pop song and I love big pop songs. * Secrets - This track stands out for its utilization of a fuller tone The Weeknd usually doesn't show off. I was surprised by its presence, mostly because I had never heard it before and it nearly sounds like a different person, but it shows up a couple times on the album. Secrets is a great song, though, and further channels the '80s MJ vibe. * True Colors - This is more of an R&B song - again, the vein of the album I'm less interested in - that falls a bit flat. I can remember its tune and everything, but the song just isn't very notable. * Stargirl Interlude - This is more of a Lana Del Rey feat. The Weeknd song than vice versa, as it's presented, but again I'm not here to complain about that. Stargirl Interlude is a minute and a half, yet manages to build an enchanting and captivating atmosphere. It's easy to play this short track over and over. * Sidewalks- Kendrick Lamar makes a guest appearance on this guitar-driven urban track and it is glorious. The Weeknd and Kendrick seem like a natural match and the song comes together really, really well for one of the highlights on the record. * Six Feet Under- Another full urban track, Six Feet Under is a great upbeat moment on the album. It definitely has a darker tone to it, which is easy to tell from the title alone, but regardless it is danceable. * Love To Lay - Max Martin reappears with Love To Lay. One really great thing about Max's songs on this album are the little intricacies in the melodies that sound wonderful, and this song is full of those. It's a great pop track. * A Lonely Night - ... But this one is better. A Lonely Night is a glittery pop anthem, proclaiming The Weeknd's... not-love for a one-night stand. Again, a great pop track in the top tier of the album. * Attention & Ordinary Life - I know it's dumb to combine two songs, but really at this point in the album there's a bit of a drag of R&B blah. Ordinary Life is the superior of the two and has a memorable chorus, but... I don't have much to say here except that they're both better than the next song. * All I Know - I... genuinely can't even remember how this one goes. It features Future, too, so assuming it's not great. * Die For You - This song has a very big and catchy chorus, but I seem to be saying that a lot. Die For You has a great sort of "open" quality to it, like it feels like The Weeknd is genuinely putting himself out there to show vulnerability and loyalty. It's nice. * I Feel It Coming - To close the album, another Daft Punk collab, and this one is perfect. It's romance, beauty, and musicality personified in an amazing album closer. I really do love this song. Best Track: Party Monster/I Feel It Coming Worst Track: All I Know (probably?) Why You Should Buy This Album: The Weeknd becomes more and more original and skilled with every album he puts out. This one is a testament to his explosion in popularity and why he deserves it. Starboy is an album with amazing melodies, consistent themes, and haunting aesthetics. It's deserving of your money. Category:Blog posts